Jill
Jill (ジル Jiru), full name Jill Fizzart (ジルフィザット Jiru Fizatto) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She hails from the Talrega region of Daein, and is the daughter of the famed Wyvern Lord, general Shiharam. Jill aspires to be a renowned Wyvern Lord like her father, and first appears as a novice-ranked Wyvern Rider. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Jill is first introduced as being highly prejudiced towards the Laguz race in this game, as can be observed through her frequent articulation of the demeaning term "sub-human" when referring to members of the race. Jill will join Ike's forces when she spots them battling pirate Ravens. She later reveals that her main purpose for joining the battle is to experience the thrill of hunting laguz down, alongside an underlying desire to clinch glory for herself. Despite this, however, she chooses to continue fighting alongside the Crimean army after being exposed to the fact that the laguz race is not comprised of the mindless monsters she initially perceives them to be. As Ike's army continues traveling into the domains of Begnion, Ike questions her purpose in staying with his army, despite having the right to leave. She replies by revealing that she has been raised to believe that laguz are evil, where they are referred to as nothing more than "sub-humans" in the schools she once attended. Jill then expresses a desire to remain with the army for a longer period of time, all in order to gain a better understanding of the laguz race. If Jill is deployed to participate in Chapter 20, she will be able to face off against Shiharam on the battlefield. If she lacks an A support with Mist at this point in the game, Jill may defect to the Daein army upon conversing with her father, where she asserts her determination to "fight for those wishes to protect". If Jill does not defect to the Daein army in the aforementioned chapter, she will then continue to remain with the Crimean army until the game reaches its conclusion. ''Radiant Dawn'' In this game, Jill is introduced as a part of the Daein liberation army. The Dawn Brigade first encounters her defending a fort in Grann Desert against a massive Begnion assault with Zihark and Tauroneo. She will then continue to remain with the Daein army, unless Haar, or Mist if an A Support from Path of Radiance was imported, talks to her to convince her to defect to the Laguz Alliance. On Chapter 3-7, Jill will not attack Haar, and vice versa. This shows the big appreciation and esteem they have for each other, which may turn into romance if they hold an A Support at the end of the game. Also, if an A Support with Mist was imported, she will not attack her either due to their forged friendship. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 12: Jill must survive Chapter 11, whereupon she will appear as an Other unit in the next chapter. She will then proceed to fly towards Ike and speak to him. Base Stats | Wyvern Rider | Thunder |8 |24 |11 |0 |10 |9 |6 |11 |2 |7 |35 |8 | Lance - D | - | Steel Lance Laguzguard |} Growth Rates |60% |40% |30% |45% |45% |25% |35% |30% |} Support Conversations *Mist *Lethe *Haar '''See:' Jill/supports Promotional Gains Promotion to Wyvern Lord *'''HP: +5 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'Cap:' +5 *'E Rank' Overall Jill's stats are generally well-rounded, featuring average to above average growths in Strength, Skill, Speed and Defense. Furthermore, Jill's magic growth is surprisingly good for a physical unit, which makes her a potential contender for the Bolt Axe and Flame Lance. However, her main weakness is her low resistance, which is made all the worse with her weakness to Wind Magic, and although Wind can be mitigated with the use of the Full Guard accessory, she can still receive excessive amounts of damage from strong magical attacks. Despite this shortcoming, Jill can still be a useful unit that will aid greatly. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Base Stats | Dracoknight | Thunder |14 |24 |11 |1 |12 |15 |14 |13 |3 |7 |36 |8 | Axe - B | Canto | Hand Axe Steel Axe Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |50% |45% |15% |45% |65% |60% |35% |45% |} Biorhythm Promotional Gains '''Promotion to Dragonmaster' *'HP:' +2 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'D Rank' Promotion to Dragonlord *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'B Rank'* *': Only if Lance mastery level is at C or lower. Overall In Radiant Dawn, Jill's strengths mainly come in the form of her high Speed and Resistance, allowing her to effectively perform double attacks and sustain magic-based attacks. On the other hand, however, her Strength, Skill and Defense growths may prove to be detrimental to her usability, as they may not increase consistently with every level up she achieves. Nevertheless, their growths are still decent and can be maxed without too much pain. Despite the flaws that she possesses, Jill is still a relatively proficient unit, especially so when she promotes into her subsequent classes. Furthermore, her high Resistance makes her a good candidate to be brought into the Tower of Guidance, where a majority of the enemies are magic-based. It is thus highly recommended for the player to invest the time and effort into training her. Epilogue *'Mistress of Wyverns (フィザットを継ぐ者 Fizatto o Tsugu Mono, lit. The Heir of Fizzart) Queen Micaiah ceded Talrega to Jill. Bearing her father's ideals, she made her land and people prosper. *(A Support with Haar) Queen Micaiah ceded Talrega to Jill. Bearing her father's ideals, she and her husband made the land prosper. Quotes ''Path of Radiance'' Recruit Conversation Jill: You! Why are you lollygagging about? Ike: Who are... Jill: I am Jill Fizzart, wyvern rider of Daein, attached to Commander Haar's battalion. I offer a truce! I cannot sit by and allow a human vessel to be attacked by sub-human degenerates! I will fight with you! Ike: We will accept no help from Daein! Jill: This is no place for foolish pride! At this rate, the sub-humans will devour you-- Ike: I will not accept aid from anyone who thinks laguz are sub-human. Jill: What are you babbling about? I'm on your side! We'll talk after I chase off these crows! Bleed the half-breed! Ike: Hold it! What... What in the world is going on? Death Quote ''Radiant Dawn'' Recruit Conversation Recruited By Mist Mist: Jill! I can't believe it! It is you! Jill: Oh, Mist... Mist: I'm so glad to see you! Jill: Wh-what? Mist: Well, I was wondering about what to do if I saw you here with the Daein army. I had it all worked out, you see? And, well, here you are! It's great! Jill: Mist. We're enemies now. Mist: No, you have to listen, Jill. Let's not fight. There's a really easy solution to this whole mess! Jill: But...what? Mist: Just listen! It's so simple! Since Daein shouldn't be in this war, they shouldn't be here right now, right? And you and I are friends, right? So, we can each pretend that the other one of us isn't here! Isn't that great? Jill: Mist, that makes absolutely no sense. Besides, that's not the issues here! You're mercenary. You know how th-- Mist: We're not fighting. That's final. Jill: Mist?! Mist: Jill, you'd never turn your weapon against me. I just know it. I trusted you, because you're my friend. Jill: Oh, Mist... All right, that's it. I've had enough of this. Mist: Jill? Jill: You made my last doubts fade away. I've made my decision. I'm not fighting in the Daein army anymore. I'm joining back up with you. Mist: Jill! I knew you'd come around! Jill: I feel bad for my comrades in Daein, but I'm going to stand by what I believe. I will not be ashamed anymore. Mist: That's the Jill I know and love! Jill: Thank you, Mist! Recruited by Haar Jill: Sir Haar! Why are you fighting for these people?! Haar: Hey, you stole my question! Why are you fighting for the Daein army? Jill: There was a war to liberate Daein while you were gone. So I joined the army again. Haar: Well, it looks like you did a good job. Daein has been liberated. So why are you still with the army? Jill: I can't just leave! These people are my friends! Haar: Oh, stop it with the sentimental nonsense, Jill. In case you haven't noticed, you're fighting your friends, too. Jill: What about you, then? How did you end up in this fight? Haar: Well... Somehow, I got mixed up in putting down uprisings in Crimea. And then I ended up with the Laguz Alliance because...you know, being old friends with Ike and all that. Jill: What?! That is hardly a cause worth fighting for!! You're unbelievable! Haar: All right, enough debating. What do you want to do now? Do you want to fight me? Jill: Of course not! I could never... Haar: Then join me. Jill: Easy for you to say! Haar: You're full of doubt. How do you live like that all the time? Is that how your father wanted you to live? Afraid to trust your own instincts? Jill: But... Haar: Daein has no business in this war. You know that, right? Jill: But...what about my comrades? What about my friends? Haar: Is dying how you show loyalty? If you're really their friend, then fight alongside us! Maybe that will get them to think about what they're doing. Jill: Oh, Captain... Haar: Come with me, Jill. We both know that we should follow our hearts, even if it makes us traitors. We know that better than anyone. For the sake of your father, live your life without shame. Jill: Y-you're right, Captain Haar! I've been so foolish. Just as before. I would be proud to serve with you. And...Captain Haar? Thank you. Thank you so much... Death Quote Trivia *In Path of Radiance, if the player forces Jill to fight her father, she can either engage him in battle or defect to her father's side. This marks the first time in Fire Emblem history a unit can defect to the enemy in the heat of battle. *Jill is one of few characters in Fire Emblem history to have a known last name (Fizzart). *In Radiant Dawn, Jill is the only first-tier female character who is able to wield axes before undergoing a Class Change. Gallery File:jill.jpg|Artwork of Jill from Path of Radiance. File:FE-PoR Jill.png|Jill's portrait Path of Radiance. File:jill.png|Jill's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:Zihark-Jill ConceptArt.jpg|Jill's concept art in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Wyvern Rider (Jill).png|Jill's battle model as a Wyvern Rider in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Wyvern Lord (Jill).png|Jill's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Dracoknight (Jill).png|Jill's battle model as a Dracoknight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Dragonmaster (Jill).png|Jill's battle model as a Dragonmaster in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Dragonlord (Jill).png|Jill's battle model as a Dragonlord in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Jill Sprite (without her Wyvern).png|Jill's Unmounted Sprite in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc